


Questionable Real Estate

by DesertLetters



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Flirting, Kissing, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29144970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesertLetters/pseuds/DesertLetters
Summary: Peter arrives back on shore for the weekend. Elias and him share a moment back in the suite.
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23





	Questionable Real Estate

Elias had been busy gazing out the window when the door to the hotel suite opened and closed. A smirk played across his features. He had already freshened up, hair slightly damp and adorning a robe. He knew Peter wouldn't mind.

It's been a couple months since they've seen each other and usually Elias wouldn't leave the archives, but with the promise of a suite and a weekend full of assorted pleasures he decided he could stand a change of scenery.

Elias listened as Peter removed his jacket and boots, his footsteps approaching, his sigh of... was it adoration? The man continued staring out the window as strong arms slid around his waist. A slightly sea-salted beard brushed against his neck and a familiar body pressed against his back.

"Peter."

"Elias."

Elias turned around in the embrace, running his hands up his husband's arms and over his shoulders. Peter looked tired, but also there was a shine in his eyes. Elias picked up what that look meant not long into the relationship.

Being in love.

The space between them closed and their lips softly met. They didn't need to say anything to each other, they knew. Their touch starved bodies did enough of the talking.

A pleasant hum left Peter as he pulled away from the kiss and gently buried his face in Elias' neck. Little kisses placed on the shorter man's pulse, his scent putting the Captain at ease. Elias should never be a comfort for anyone, but Peter couldn't help his chest from swelling up with love when a chuckle left those mustached lips.

"Please shave and do it soon. You're looking less like a sailor and more like a homeless man."

"Homeless man sounds about right. Unless you count the Tundra."

Elias removed Peter's hat and began running his fingers through his white hair.

"Now... we both know you don't find homes in structures, dear," he smiled a little, "You like finding homes in people."

Mr. Lukas was quiet for a moment. He held his lover closer to him, face still buried in his neck.

"... I don't think I'm the best at choosing houses."

"Never stopped you from settling."

"The effort it takes to find a home these days. Money isn't a problem. It's the property value. I don't want to live in a suburb. Too crowded." He nipped at the flesh infront of him. Elias gasped.

"... Peter."

"Enough talk of real-estate, yeah? I made up my mind and it turns out I'm satisfied. Besides... you could stand to be _meaner_ to me," Elias could feel a bearded grin against his neck. A flirtatious sway of Peter's hips against his husband's.

Elias rolled his eyes, "How could I be mean to the man who made reservations for two tonight at my favorite 5-star restaurant?"

Peter stood up straight and raised a brow at the man infront of him. "I didn't--"

"That's right. _I did_."

The cat-like grin on Elias' face made Peter's knees feel a little weak, but he held firm. He could already feel his wallet lose a bit of weight, though.

"How kind of you, dear," Peter's voice dripped with sarcasm, but he was still smiling.

"Yes, well, we should be getting ready then." Elias detached himself from Peter's embrace and he began walking to the closet where his clothes already hung.

Peter looked out the window. Nothing but ocean. He'll be back soon enough. Gently smiling, he began to turn around to face Elias.

"You're going to kill me one day, my lo--"

Peter's eyes met Elias' who was looking over his shoulder, robe loose on his body. He was smirking devilishly. His hands released their hold on the item of clothing.

Silk hit the floor.

Pale eyes followed it.

A gulp.

"Oh, Peter... Do get ready now."

... Yup, definitely going to kill him one day.


End file.
